Molecular Combustion
Molecular Combustion the ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explosion. The power is channeled through hand gestures, and is one of the strongest offensive powers possessed by the Charmed Ones. Overview Users can also blow up inanimate objects such as doors, stones and cars. Though this may sometimes create and cause a lasting fire. However, skilled users can exploit this and start fires purposefully. It appears that blowing up an inanimate object or another power may on occasion create ripples in the air that will thrust things away. This is a side-effect of the explosion, not something that can be consciously controlled. Potions Piper created a potion in mid-2001 to replicate this power after The Source stole her active powers. Despite making a full pot, only one vile was ever shown to be used. Prue used the vile to vanquish the Darklighter The Source had sent to steal Paige powers and kill Leo. Despite this, it's logical to assume that this potion was created and used more than once, since Piper can easily vanquish lower-level demons using her the power. Artifacts Tuatha's Wand was a formidable magical weapon, able to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. Those in possession of it could activate it by simply lifting up the wand with both hands and pointing it at his or her target. The only two beings who were capable of using this wand before it was destroyed, was its namesake Tuatha and the chosen one, Kyle Gwydion. While Tuatha was in possession of it, she used it to kill innocent people. However, Kyle won the wand from her and used it to wish her gone, which blew her up into a million pieces. This final act destroyed the wand. Examples Piper developed this power nearly three years after her powers were reawakened. She activates it by pointing her hands in the direction of the thing she wants to blow up. When Piper first developed this power, it alternated unpredictably with her freezing power, especially after the death of her sister, Pheobe. The reason being her emotions were off balance, causing her powers to be highly unstable. After she recovered from Pheobe's death, and as time went by, she relied less on her anger to activate it. As she became more comfortable with her power, she found that can selectively target individual body parts on a demon. She also learned to control the strength of her ability varying between destroying a single target to creating tiny explosions. When Piper gets emotional she loses control of the power, as seen when her and Leo were having marital difficulties, as the power is heavily tied to her emotions. When Leo walked away from her during an argument, she unintentionally destroyed the door he had just walked through. Though, the more emotional Piper gets, the stronger her power grows but also the more uncontrollable it is, when she blew up the door unintentionally she used one finger that shows the magnitude of power is greatly enhanced when she is overwhelmed with a lot of emotions. List of beings who use(d) Molecular Combustion ;Original power *Piper Halliwell Through spell, potion, stealing, etc *Tuatha *Leo Wyatt *The Source *Kyle Gwydion Category:Powers